Kings of Liyan
The Kingship in the Elamite city of Liyan, was established in 2577 BC by Šašada, who rebelled against the overlordship of Queen Narinda VI of Shimashki. In 2575 Šašada allied himself with the Mayor of Zahara, Haimbia and together they defeated Queen Narinda's army north of Liyan in 2574 BC. The city of Zahara then became an ally and vassal of Liyan, under the rule of a hereditary Mayor confirmed in office by the King of Liyan. Queen Narinda attempted to retake Liyan again in 2569, however her force was defeated and she died during the attempt. Her son Hidarida II was not able to gather support for another campaign until he managed to stabilise his own position on the throne around 2566 BC. However by that time Šašada managed to gain the support of Linunu, King of Dur Ilu, and the combined force of Liyan, Zahara and Dur Ilu defeated the army of Shimashki at the Battle of Zahara in 2565 BC. Hidarida II of Shimashki was forced to retreat, though he never acknowledged the Kingdom of Liyan until his death. King Šašada I died in 2564 BC and was succeeded by his son, King Gukata I. Gukata extended his control over many towns and villages formerly under the rule of Shimashki, and even attempted to storm the city of Shimashki itself in 2559 BC. King Hidarida, fearfull of the succes Gukata was having and of his popularity among the people, hired an assasin to kill Gukata. Gukata, however, was saved by one of his guards. Enraged, Gukata set forth to Shimashki again, attempting to siege the city several times. He was driven off after two months, and retreated to Liyan. After returning home, he was killed by another assasin, a fact that was kept from the people of Liyan for several days until a successor was chosen from amongst Gukata's brothers. Amazaza became King, ordering several raids into the towns and villages adjacent to Shimashki in response. After Amazaza died his brother Zitep became King. It was Zitep's son, Gukata II, who avenged the death of Gukata I by storming Shimashki and killing King Hidarida in 2533 BC. In 2007 BC the Kingship was restored and given to a member of the Elamite Royal house, specifically former Elamite King Idaddu IX. In 1430 King Limulu III was dethroned by Emperor Chedorlaomer XXI, on the request of Limulu's brother Zitep III, who was named King in Limulu's place. However, after Chedorlaomer XXI's death his son and successor Unpahash-Napirisha V attempted to compensate the former Liyanite King Limulu. In 1427 Limulu was named King of Bit-Imbi, replacing the old house of Bit-Imbi, which died out in 1643, whereafter the city joined Elam, being the last Elamite city in Elam-proper to do so. House of Šašada * Šašada I 2577-2564 BC * Gukata I 2564-2558 BC * Amazaza I 2558-2543 BC * Zitep I 2543-2537 BC * Gukata II 2537-2521 * Adašara I 2521-2507 * Amazaza II 2507-2487 * Išmimi I 2487-2470 * Gukata III 2470-2451 * Zuzuguni I 2451-2437 * Amazaza III 2437-2413 * Adašara II 2413-2389 * Šatiguni I 2389-2371 * Šašada II 2371-2346 * Gukata IV 2346-2331 * Humbaritu I 2331-2310 * Amanapu I 2310-2287 * Halka I 2287-2269 * Amazaza IV 2269-2250 * Išmimi II 2250-2239 * Halšaraš I 2239-2208 * Humbaritu II 2208-2187 * Šašada III 2187-2169 * Amazaza V 2169-2151 * Zitep II 2151-2128 * Išmimi III 2128-2106 * Halšaraš II 2106-2090 * Amazaza VI 2090-2076 * Šašada IV 2076-2066 * To Elam Directly 2066-2007 House of Eparti * Idaddu IX/Idaddu I of Liyan 2007-2004 * Hubana I 2004-1983 * Igitena I 1983-1974 * Unpahash-Napirisha 1974-1959 * Igitena II 1959-1940 * Idaddu-temti 1940-1930 * Halšaraš III 1930-1912 * Kidinu I 1912-1891 * Humbaritu III 1891-1885 * Igitena III 1885-1860 * Halšaraš IV 1860-1849 * Idaddu-temti II 1849-1799 ** Gukata (I) Regent 1849-1846 * Amazaza VII 1799-1796 * Idaddu-temti III 1796-1791 * Igitena IV 1791-1762 * Kidinu II 1762-1750 * Humbaritu IV 1750-1737 * Šašada V 1737-1711 * Išmimi IV 1711-1692 * Amazaza VIII 1692-1681 * Gukata V 1681-1663 * Idaddu-temti IV 1663-1659 * Humbaritu V 1659-1650 * Šašada VI 1650-1634 * Amazaza IX 1634-1616 * Uzalukata I 1616-1589 * Humbaritu VI 1589-1563 * Kidinu III 1563-1551 * Šašada VII 1551-1538 * Uzalukata II 1538-1521 * Ezemena I 1521-1516 * Limulu I 1516-1492 * Limulu II 1492-1486 * Humbaritu VII 1486-1470 ** Attapuni (I)/I Regent 1486-1479 * Amazaza X 1470-1465 ** Attapuni (I)/I Regent 1470-1465 (2nd term) * Attapuni I 1465-1462 (named king after the death of the young king Amazaza X, in whose name he ruled as Regent) * Zinuba I 1462-1449 * Limulu III 1449-1439 (deposed by Chedorlaomer XXI, on the request of Zitep III) * Zitep III 1439-1430 * Amazaza XI 1430-1419 * Kuk-Inzu I 1419-1415 * Zinuba II 1415-1388 * Uba I 1388-1372 * Amazaza XII 1372-1351 * Zitep IV 1351-1343 * Ezemena II 1343-1330 * Humbaritu VIII 1330-1309 * Zinuba III 1309-1287 * Attapuni II 1287-1260 * Limulu IV 1260-1235 * Amazaza XIII 1235-1212 * Šašada VIII 1212-1189 * Attapuni III 1189-1161 * Išmimi V 1161-1148 * Zinuba IV 1148-1119 * Humbaritu IX 1119-1104 * Halšaraš V 1104-1050 ** Regent Adašara Zinuba 1104-1102 * Humbaritu X 1050-1034 * Uba II 1034-1011 * Išmimi VI 1011-985 * Indasu Adašara, Sukkal of Liyan-Adašara 985-980 * Uba III 980-952 * Ezemena III 952-913 * Gukata VI 913-909 * Zitep Adašara II, Sukkal of Liyan-Adašara 909-895 * Zubaba Gukata Adašara, Sukkal of Liyan-Adašara-Gukata 895-867 * Sasak I 866-840 * Ezemena IV 840-811 * Halšaraš VI 811-797